


Of Ringing Phones and Stormy Nights

by mishkamerrinwrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbians, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishkamerrinwrites/pseuds/mishkamerrinwrites
Summary: After a bad day at work, nothing can save Wren Casfield’s mood.Her plan- to get home, say hi to her girlfriend Robin, eat, take a shower, and go to sleep.But of course, as most things do, everything doesn’t go as according to plan.For better, or for worse.





	Of Ringing Phones and Stormy Nights

After this particularly bad day at work, nothing could save Wren Casfield’s mood.

Nothing at all.

As she drove home from work, all she could think about was how wrong every single little thing had gone. The only way it could’ve been worse is if she had been fired.

When she looked out the window and saw how clear and bright the sky was, she scowled. It was as though the universe itself was mocking her.

She tried to tear herself away from those kinds of thoughts- the nonsensical and illogical ones- and tried to ground herself in a game-plan to initiate once she finally got home.

She counted the factors- Her, her mood, her needs, Robin-her girlfriend, and the environment.

She was unclean- she needed to shower.

She was tired and crabby- she needed to go to sleep- perhaps earlier than usual. 

She was hungry- she needed to eat.

Robin needs attention, and affection- even if only minimal. Robin will understand her if she gives context as to what happened today and how that has affected her. Which means she should say hi, perhaps give her a hug, explain the situation, and then move on.

The environment is clear- no rain, snow, or hail. No holidays. It’s a waste of a sunny day- but at times things must sacrificed for the greater good.

And so she had her plan- get home, say hi to Robin and give the needed affection, eat, shower, and then sleep.

Easily done.

And before Wren knew it, she was rolling into her driveway.

Her House was a quaint thing- but it had the balanced style of minimalism and cottage-level coziness that met the preferences of both Wren and Robin and it was perfectly practical and functional in the ways that were needed.

Wren slowly stepped out of her car and grimaced at the movement. She probably just was still sore from the other day.

She walked up to the light brown door and unlocked it with one of her many keys before stepping inside, just to see Robin in the progress of baking a couple loaves of bread while filming for a new series of hers.

Robin looked over at her and smiled warmly, and Wren mouthed a silent sorry as she tried to shut the door as quietly as possible.

Wren hated to interrupt Robin’s videos- she knew from the years they had been together just how long editing took, and she didn’t want to affect the quality of the content- especially for videos where time was a pretty big component.

Robin shook her head and said in her lovely yet strong voice, “It’s alright, love. I was just about to put them in the oven anyways. I could just cut the video right here but-“

She cut herself off and looked off, her hand supporting her chin with her elbow resting of her other arm, and smirked.

She motioned for Wren to come over, and Wren quickly took off her black flats and coat before briskly striding over to the kitchen.

She slowly crept into the view of the camera, and she felt awkward as she did so. Robin had a hand on her own mouth to stop her from laughing, and Wren’s face was tomato red from embarrassment. She would never be used doing such a thing as being on camera.

She made a weirdly sharp wave at the camera and said a quiet and monotonous, “Hello,” at the would-be viewers.

Robin was about to become hysterical at the awkwardness and robotic maneuvers as she tried to introduce Wren for the video.

”Well everyone, look who just arrived home!!! It’s Wren!! For new viewers, and for those who just don’t know, this is my girlfriend!!”

Robin made a show of smiling as wide as she could and throwing her arms in a sideways “V” formation as to show Wren off.

”Hello, everyone,” said Wren.

Wren cringed when she said that. 

_Way to go, me, you just said “hello”. Again._

She tried to mold her face into one of guilt and apology as she said, “I’m terribly sorry for interrupting- but I’ll leave soon enough, that I can promise.”

She sweated as she tried to think of something not-embarrassing or at least slightly-less embarrassing to say. 

_Maybe a promotion for Robin? They do those in videos, right???_

She tried to hard to smile normally and not sweat as much as she spoke.

“I....I hope you’re enjoying Ro’s video, and that you will continue to support her in the future.”

She tried to think of something else. Something more. She rooted herself in her logic, in her basic fundamentals of speaking to others. That sounded so cliché, she needed to say something that would follow the rules of persuasiion in a way that could wasn’t so....wrong.

_Ethos......logos.....pathos...._

_Well, I am her girlfriend, so persons pathos is the way to go?_

Wren closed her eyes and tried to shove down her bad mood and put forth sincerity.

“And I hope you love her as much as I do. Or actually, not as much- I am her number one fan after all. But I hope you do love her nonetheless. And that you know how much work she puts into this. I cannot even begin to tell you guys how much. And she’s going to hate me for saying this but-“

Wren looked at Robin’s astounded and reddening face before finishing.

”-She loves you guys. A lot. I’ve been with her for five years- and let me tell you, she’s almost as committed with you guys as she is in our relationship. Or even equally. The nights without sleep- the non-stop planning and filming and editing- the tears that come again and again with each upload and achievement- She loves this and you guys as she does everything else in this universe- wholly and truly. And don’t take this as a threat- but I’d hope you wouldn’t take that kind of love for granted.”

Robin made a squeak-like noise and Wren turned to her. 

“Sorry, but it is true, no?”

”Y- _yes_ of _course_ \- but-“

Robin put a hand over her face and calmed herself. Even tilted her head slightly to the side and waited for Robin to become the composed and entertaining performer once more. 

Robin took her hand away and smiled and laughed it off.

She looked at the camera and said, “Man...I do love you guys, but I’m going to be honest when I say..... I wasn’t expecting that from her. She’s usually so uptight around the camera- but maybe this will do her social skills some good. Should I bring her more often to star on our videos? Whadd’ya guys think?”

Wren slightly opened her mouth in a frown at the exposure of her behavior on camera, and she said, “You didn’t need to say that, Robin-“

Robin made a teasing smile and walked up to Wren. She got up close to her face and flicked her nose before saying, “And neither did you.”

Robin then walked back to the bread before continuing on with the actual video. 

Wren waved a sweet and silent “goodbye” at the camera before walking over to one of the stools that sat at the other side of the kitchen’s island counter- behind and to the side of the camera.

Robin looked at Wren and said, “Do you not wanna be on camera anymore?”

Wren have her a small smile and said, “Right now I just want to watch. But in the future if you want me to be on camera I have no reason to reject such an idea.”

Robin clapped her hands together in excitement- Wren had never shown any interest in being in her videos before!! A few cameos here and there were fine- but she had never said that she actually wanted to be in them before!!!!

Wren, not wanting to distract Robin from continuing with her task, said, “The bread looks very much so ready to put in the oven, my dear.”

Robin looked at the bread and snapped back I to reality- back into her performance.

”Ah yes! Thank you for the reminder, Wren.” Robin laughed.

Wren chuckled, but then was hit by a sudden wave of emptiness.

She sighed and tried to keep her bad mood at bay.

And so she focused on one of the only things in this universe that could make her happy- Robin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa hey everyone, it’s ya boi, Mishka Merrin, and yeah this is just some random thing I’m making for the sake of procrastinating on other things. Hope you enjoy it lol.  
> There are multiple chapters, but I’m planning it on being relatively short.  
> See ya next update ;D


End file.
